


A New Home

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Mother, Abusive Siblings, Cinderella!Tim, His mom sells him to Wilhelm, M/M, Wealthy Marquis Wilhelm, Wilhelm goes through with it to save Tim, fight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Too much of an inconvenience, Tim's mom sells him to an older gentleman marquis.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Wilhelm
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Borderlands Gift Exchange!

Timothy smiled in the small kitchen, the bread almost ready, the rest of the meal fresh and hot. It smelled heavenly, especially the new spices he’d finally convinced his mom to get for him.

“TIMOTHY!” She screamed from the dining room. "WE'RE WAITING!"

"Coming!" He called. He put the last of the meal on the cart and wheeled it out to his mother and three siblings. He set the food on the table and smiled. He was particularly proud of this one, having worked on it all day and he couldn’t wait to eat it.

His mother looked at it down her nose. “What is this?”

“It’s seared rabbit with garlic, parsley, onion, potatoes and carrots.” He smiled, ready to sit down and enjoy the meal he’d been dreaming of for a month. Only, there were no extra seats. He faltered as he noticed this.

“Yes?” his mother said, scooping up a heaping over the table. 

“I just… I was hoping to join you this time…”

“What on earth for? You’re going to be too busy cleaning.”

“Oh…” Tim blinked. “Right.”

His siblings served themselves large helpings he knew they wouldn’t eat. “And besides,” his oldest sibling said, mouth jammed full of meat. “You have to pack as well and we'll be done way before then.”

“Hubert!” His mother hissed. “That was _not_ for you to say!”

Hubert winced. “Well!” he chewed carelessly. “You were going to tell him anyway!”

“Yes, _I_ was, not _you_ . Keep your mouth _shut_ or I will _sew_ it shut!”

Hubert closed his mouth and chewed quietly.

“What are you talking about?” Tim asked, looking between the two.

His mother sighed heavily, glaring at his oldest half-sibling. " You’re moving out. You’re going to live with a Marquis.”

“What?”

“He will retrieve you tomorrow. See why you don’t have time to eat with us? You’ll need to clean the kitchen and pack whatever trifle things you have.”

Timothy stared disbelieving. His mother cut up the rabbit and took a bite. She grunted and took a spoonful of vegetables. When Tim still hadn’t moved she stared at him. “Are your legs broken?”

He blinked.

“ _Go get ready_.”

Stiffly, he left. Their voices trailed after him.

“I thought he’d never leave!”

“How much did you sell him for, mother?”

“That is none of your business!”

There were harsh giggles.

“Shut up!”

It was an arrow through Timothy’s heart. He walked like molasses to the kitchen and began to clean. His vision blurred as he washed the dishes, a sudden sob breaking his mental paralysis.

There had to be a reason. Maybe they had dipped low in their funds and they really needed the money. He was the oldest after all, it would only be right for him to take that responsibility. But then… Why wasn’t he out there working instead? No, there just must not have been enough time to come up with the money. That was it. Well, it was a hard situation for his mother to be forced into, he would do his best to make her proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

It was early when Tim got up. The Marquis would arrive anytime this morning and he needed to be ready. He moved his things outside, everything fitting in one small trunk. He’d had to get rid of a lot of his things when his father died. Even though his siblings had not had to, he understood his mother must have been under a lot of emotional stress.

His family had signs on their doors not to be bothered. It clutched at Tim’s heart, but he took a deep breath. It was probably for the better, he didn’t need to get emotional before meeting his new-

What was their relationship supposed to be anyway?

His fingers twisted nervously together as he waited in the cold morning. He caught the first sight of the carriage and looked over his things, making sure he had everything. He straightened his thin, worn jacket and wished his clothes weren't so ragged.

The man that stepped out of the carriage was built from battle. He was tall, strong and marked with scars, one of them concentrated on his right eye, blinding it. His hair was graying, his beard somewhat kempt. He was an extremely attractive and Tim felt even more frumpy next to him.

“You Timothy?” he asked, voice gruff like gravel.

Tim nodded, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

He grunted and handed him an envelope. “Give this to that woman.”

“Uh, right.” He'd forgotten he'd been sold. Solemnly, he went to the door, but it wouldn’t open. He frowned. How had the door gotten locked when everyone was asleep? He smiled nervously at the marquis and tried the door again. Still it would not open. He held in a shaking breath and slipped the envelope through the mail slot in the door. It was immediately yanked from his hand.

He jumped. “Oh! You’re there! Why is the door locked? Anyway, goodbye, I guess?” He waited for an answer, but none came.

Behind him, he heard his trunk being placed onto the back of the carriage. He sighed heavily and turned away from his home. The man waited for him to climb into the carriage before following.

They rode in silence. Timothy watched the land he grew up on slide away. He had no idea what the place he would be living in looked like or where it was. He glanced at the man who was reading a book.

Tim cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but my mother didn't…" He could feel himself blushing. "She didn't tell me… Well, anything really."

The man frowned. "What _did_ she tell you?"

"Only that I would be living at your residence and you're a marquis."

A deep, gravelly growl emanated from him as he leaned forward. "We're to wed. I just paid your mother to marry you. She was perfectly content with selling you off to a perfect stranger with a questionable reputation to get rid of an _utter inconvenience_ , as she put it." He sat back, hands resting on his thighs. "I wasn't even the first person she offered you to."

It was like a hundred hands had slapped him. He blinked and tried to breathe as the curtains he'd painstakingly kept closed in the back of his mind were suddenly ablaze. He could no longer hide behind a veil of good intent he'd convinced himself were his mothers intentions. Every backhanded compliment he'd ignored, every dismissal of food he'd labored over, every precious possession sold tumbled onto him like an avalanche. His mother had sold him just because she hated him.

He swallowed and forced the tears to stay behind his eyes. He'd already been embarrassed enough in front of this man. His hands fisted tightly. "Right," he croaked. He winced and looked out the window since he could no longer trust his voice.

The man sighed. "Look, you got a chance at a better life with me. Don't waste anytime on that wench."

Tim's eyes fell to the floor and he nodded. His eyes stung and blurred. "What… What is your name?"

"Fuck," he hissed. "She didn't even-" he took a deep breath. "Wilhelm. Wilhelm Edric.”

Timothy nodded.

“Our home is on the coast. Have you ever been?”

He shook his head.

Wilhelm smiled and it caught Timothy off guard. It was the first sign of softness from the man. “You’re going to love it.”

* * *

Timothy smelled the ocean first. It was salty and wet. He was torn from his mournful thoughts and looked out the window. He gasped. They were near a cliff and past it was nothing but blue and white water.

Wilhelm moved next to him on his side. “Beautiful ain’t it?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it!” His lips curled into a smile. “This is my new home?”

Wilhelm mirrored his smile. “Mhmm. It’s going to be a lot better than that shit hole you were living in.” He motioned to the other side. “Look, that’s where we live.”

Tim scooted over and looked, spying it at the top of a hill. It was a large two story cottage and looked like it had fallen out of a painting. He watched it until they were parking just outside it.

Wilhelm stepped out and held his hand for Tim. Timothy stared at it, having never been offered a hand before. He wasn’t sure he would get this right, but he couldn’t just stand there, and not taking it would be rude. He took it, face heating miserably when Wilhelm adjusted it properly.

His hand was warm, but calloused. It was the first hand he’d held since his father had passed away and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. He stepped off the carriage and looked at the home, with a beautifully kept front yard with flowers he'd never seen of blues and yellows. Wilhelm left him to get his trunk.

“Oh! I can get that!” Tim said frantically.

The man ignored him, hoisting it onto his shoulder. He held out a coin purse. “Pay the driver and do not give him more than three pounds.”

Tim paid the driver the full three pounds and met Wilhelm at the front door. He handed the money back. Wilhelm secured it and then unlocked the front door, opening it for Tim to see.

“You’ll have your own room until we’re married. I’ll give you the grand tour after we set this in your room.”

He followed Wilhelm up the stairs and down the long hall.

“That’s my room, and this next to it is yours. I had it readied for you. I hope it's to your liking." His hand gently rested on Tim's back, leading him in.

His eyes widened as they entered. It was thrice as large as his old one and there was a bed instead of a thin pad. "This… Is… Wonderful! Thank you!"

Wilhelm grunted and set the trunk down. "Don't need to thank me for something that isn't a luxury."

Timothy's eyes widened a hair before he forced himself to laugh. "Right, of course."

The marquis crossed his arms. "Of fucking course. Did she at least spare you from the floor?"

Tim's heart clenched and his throat clogged. He swallowed and tried to nod. "I had a mat."

"Prisoners get better treatment, you realize that, right?"

"I'm starting to," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes wandering around the room.

Wilhelm sighed and went to him. "Let's go." Again, his hand went to the small of Tim's back, guiding him throughout the house. "Everything on this land is yours. I have a fairly decent library, but if you would like more, we can arrange that. Here's my office, where I'll be a lot of the time. You may visit as long as there isn't a meeting and only interrupt if it's an emergency. That is the sitting room, dining room and through there is the kitchen."

Tim, who had unknowingly been leaning into Wil's embrace, became suddenly entranced and he took several steps forward before stopping to look for approval.

The man's eyes turned dark. He nodded and met Tim, lightly touching him once more. "It's a nice kitchen." He took Tim there.

"Wow!" He gasped. He left Wil's side to inspect the brick oven. He leaned inside. "This is huge! I could bake two whole cakes instead of half of one!”

“You like baking?”

Tim nodded enthusiastically. “It was the only place that was mine. No one wanted to go in there.”

“Well, as with everything else, it’s yours. Get whatever supplies you want.”

He said nothing, unsure about taking Wilhelm up on his offer.

The man seemed to read his expression anyway. “I can give you an allowance if it makes you feel better.”

Sighing, Tim smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t ever apologize for what that witch did to you,” Wilhelm snapped. "You will get an allowance to spend at your whim." He took Tim by the arm and led him through the rest of the house.

Afterwards, he left Tim to settle while he caught up on work on trending to fireplaces. Timothy slowly made his way to his room, taking his time to look at the wallpaper and paintings. The walls were exceedingly simple and every painting was of a landscape, wide and open and free. He held himself, feeling the cold of the shut up house creep into him.

He entered his temporary room and stopped, transfixed by the curtains, the rugs, the wardrobe and the four poster bed. He went to it, footsteps quiet, scared to make any noise. He touched the freshly laundered bedding. It was thick and embroidered more than he'd ever seen before. Carefully, he sat down on it. He was so used to the hard chairs and mat he slept on, he was startled with how low he sank. His fingers absently ran over the fabric.

This was his new home. With a stranger who was already kinder to him than his mother had been in years. His eyes began to sting and this time, he let the tears go. He covered his mouth and sobbed, falling into the bed to bury his face.

When he'd cried long enough, he opened his trunk and uncovered the spices he'd taken with him. He'd worked hard to get them and he wasn't going to give them up. Wiping his face dry, he took them to the kitchen and familiarize himself with place. He then lost himself in making dinner to save himself from his thoughts. He built a fire in the oven and began bringing ingredients together to make a meat pie.

Wilhelm found him hours later waiting by the oven for the pie to be cooked. "That smells wonderful."

"I’m glad," Tim smiled.

Wilhelm went to where Tim sat and let his hand rest on his shoulder. It was warm and oddly comforting to Tim. It was still his first day and yet, he felt… Comfortable.

"It should be done in half an hour. And then it'll need to cool." Tim stretched and leaned into Wilhelm’s touch.

"Great." He handed Tim a pouch. It fell heavy in his hand. "Your allowance."

"Oh! This feels like a lot!"

"Four pounds in change."

"What!?" Timothy had never held that much in his life, let alone be able to spend it as he wished. "This… This must be too much!"

"It's for the month."

He frowned. "I don't understand what difference that makes."

"Right. We'll go shopping tomorrow, then to give you some perspective. You need clothes anyways."

"Clothes?" He was going to get new clothes? He looked at his old, stained articles that were too small for him. "Is that what you'd spend an allowance on?"

"You can, but not tomorrow. Tomorrow is to get you caught up on the basics. I would advise that you don't take all of that with you, just a small sum that will let you have a little fun."

"Right…"

Wilhelm smiled. "A few shillings will suffice."

"I should put this in my room…" He got up and then awkwardly smiled at Wilhelm. "Thank you."

When dinner was ready Tim set the pie at the long table and smiled. "I hope you like it."

Wilhelm scrutinized the table. Tim looked over it, afraid he’d missed something. "I'm sure I will,” he said absently. “Wanna tell me why you didn't set a plate out for you?" His gaze was piercing and it shot holes through whatever was left of Tim's resolve.

Timothy fell into a chair. "Dammit," he breathed and glared at the floor. "I didn't realize how much had changed since my father's passing. I just gave her excuses so I didn't have to face the truth."

He heard Wilhelm move and for a long second, feared he had spoken out of turn. The man took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "You'll get the hang of it." He sat Tim down in the seat kitty-corner to his. He brought a plate and silverware and placed it in front of Tim. As he did, he leaned close. "I gotta say, I didn't expect you to be the swearing type."

Tim gasped and covered his mouth. "I hadn't even realized!"

"I liked it."

A warm flush crept up Tim at the wide grin. He'd never been given such attention and he didn't know what to do with it. Thankfully, Wilhelm sat back in his seat and grabbed a large helping of their dinner. Timothy took his, marveling that he'd get to try his own creation for once. It was delicious and he smiled wide as he ate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

With three shillings in his pocket, Tim met Wilhelm by the stables who was preparing a horse.

Tim approached it carefully, smiling at the beautiful creature. "Hello, and what is your name?" He let the horse smell him and waited for it to tell him it was alright to pet it.

"Gunther," Wilhelm answered. "You know horses."

"We had a couple at home I took care of."

"Good, cause we're getting you one.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Do you hear that?” he asked Gunther. “You’re going to get a companion.” He couldn’t help but smile. When the horse was ready, Tim hopped on first and then Wilhelm with his arms around Tim to hold the reins. The morning fog hadn’t quite lifted yet, the chill nipping at them as they made their way into town. Tim let himself relax a little, leaning into Wilhelm’s frame, letting the heat of the man seep into his. The man relaxed his arms, resting them on Tim’s legs. They enjoyed the ride in silence for a while, the seagulls in the wind and the _clopping_ of Gunther soothing music.

“I was thinking of a wedding in three months time.”

“That would be in spring, correct?” Timothy asked.

“Mhmm, it would give you time to fall in love with me.” He could hear the playfulness in his words.

His heart pittered to the clouds as he dared to speak his next words. “And how long will it take you to fall in love with me, then?”

A low rumble of laughter vibrated into Tim. “You haven’t guessed?”

Tim faltered, realizing all the many implications his words could have. “Uh, well…”

Wilhelm laughed softly. “Sooner than you’d think.”

Tim sat on those words the rest of the way, mulling over what they could mean.

The fog had receded completely when they approached the coastal town. It was a wonderland to Tim. The town bustled with cheerful folk, a light haze of mist from the beach floated around them.

“I feel as though I’m in a dream, this town is a dreamland.”

“This town?” Wilhelm grunted. “Nothing but gossip mongers.”

“They look happy, though.”

“They are. Happy little gossip mongers that can’t leave a grumpy old marquis’ love life alone.”

Timothy giggled. “I see.”

“Don’t tell them anything, you hear? They don’t need to know I’ve done what they’ve been begging me to do. I’m not marrying you for them.”

“Right,” Timothy smiled. His second day here and he was already smiling like he was mad. It really felt like a dream, everything was so drastically different.

Wilhelm hummed as they stopped in front of a store. “I’m almost sad to get you your own horse. I’m going to miss this.”

Tim turned red and he almost swore at the thought that the first impression he was going to give the townsfolk was a freckle faced man who was as red as a rose in beggar's clothes.

“First place will be the tailor, then for your horse, then we can walk around and do some other shopping.”

Tim had never been sized before and it was more prevalent when Wilhelm had to step in to move Tim and show him what pose the man needed him to do. When he was sized, Wilhelm pointed to the rest of the store. “Pick out which fabrics you like and while we’re here, let’s pick out what some for the wedding.”

Tim felt himself flush again. “Alright…” He walked around, admiring the different choices and tentatively feeling them. By the time Wilhelm joined him, Tim had picked out five that he liked.

“Perfect. Did you see any that you’d like to wear in three months? Any that will bring out those freckles?” He rubbed his thumb over Tim’s speckled hand.

“I, uh… I wouldn’t… I don’t… I wouldn’t know what would bring them out…”

Wilhelm looked around the store. "Well, let's have a look." They went to the closest one so Wilhelm could drape some of it over Tim's chest. "Nope." They moved on to the next one until they landed on a dark green one. Wilhelm smiled. "That's the one, what do you think?"

Tim looked at the fine fabric. "It does look nice…" He smiled to himself, imagining him in his wedding suit. _At his wedding._ He looked at Wilhelm. "I do like it, but what would you wear to match?"

"What about Grey?"

Tim eyed Wilhelm, picturing him in a perfectly tailored very suit and found himself blushing at the thought.

Wilhelm smiled wide. "Grey it is."

With all their suits ordered, they found Tim a horse and supplies for her. They then spent a few hours perusing the shops. Timothy dutifully looked for items to purchase. He found some cooking supplies and ingredients he'd never seen before and bought them. He smiled wide at his treasures, loading them into Gretchen, the name he'd given his horse.

"To go with Gunther."

"I like it," Wilhelm said, patting Gunther. "He does too."

Tim talked the whole way back about the spoils he'd gotten and what he intended too do with them. He only realized they'd arrived at their home when they were riding up to it. "Oh!" He flushed. "I talked the whole way."

"Don't apologize," Wilhelm said preemptively. "It was nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you looked happy."

"I did?" He'd looked happy. He supposed he _was_ happy. Happy with Wilhelm. He bit his lip and dismounted. "Uh… Wilhelm?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at Tim, walking Gunther to the barn.

Tim leaned into Wilhelm and kissed his cheek. He stared at the ground as they walked, embarrassed at his clumsy display of affection. "I just wanted to say I appreciate you."

Wilhelm's eyes were wide. "Wow, that was brazen of you, save it for the wedding night."

Tim flinched. "I'm sorry-"

Wilhelm caught Tim's chin, tilting it upward to meet his intense gaze. "I was kidding, you don't ever have to be ashamed to say how you feel, no matter what you feel." He gave Tim a soft peck on the cheek, beard brushing his skin. He moved away, a playful look in his eyes. "I bet you're really cute when you're mad."

Timothy laughed, face happily flushed. "I guess we'll find out."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
